Total Drama Showdown
by DrMarble
Summary: Chris lures 21 brand new Campers to Wawanakwa for an all new season of Total Drama!


**Chapter 1: Welcome to Wawanakwa**

"Hello Everyone! This is Chris McClain here, and welcome back to a brand new season of Total Drama! Unfortunately the past campers decided that being put through a daily dose of pain wasn't worth it anymore. On the bright side, I found 21 brand new suckers to have my way with, hehe. Let's meet them now!"

A boat docked next to Chris, and a ramp was placed between the boat and the dock. The first to walk of the boat was a girl with black hair, wearing a white shirt and a mini skirt.

"This is Sarah, our first victim I mean contestant,"

"Hi Chris," Sarah said.

"Yeah, Yeah forget the greetings, and go stand over there,"

Sarah walked over to the other side of the dock while another person came off the boat.

This one was a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail; she was wearing a red shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Hey watch this," Chris snickered as walked over to her. He pulled out his megaphone and blared the siren directly into her face, she made no reaction.

"Christina here couldn't here an Atomic Bomb go off," Chris explained.

Then off the boat walked a boy with platinum blonde hair, a white vest, and black pants.

"Vincent!" greeted Chris, "Welcome to Total Drama!"

"Yeah, about that," said Vincent "See I'm not exactly supposed to be here, my brother thought it would be funny if he signed me up, so…"

"Do I look like I care?" Chris interrupted. Vincent sighed and took his place next to Sarah and Christina.

Next of the boat was a boy with brown hair that reached to his shoulders, a green polo shirt, and gray pants.

"And Ryan joins the fray!" shouted Chris.

"Um, hi," said Ryan, not making eye contact with Chris.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Ryan looked at the ground, seemingly trying to disappear.

After Ryan came a girl with jet-black hair, a white jacket, and blue pants. "

Why hello there Hannah," said Chris. Hannah didn't respond and looked at the ground. "Ugh, another shy one, go and hang out with Ryan, I don't have time for you,"

Hannah walked next to Ryan.

"Hi," he said weakly. Hannah blushed and looked in the opposite direction.

Then came a very large boy with black hair, and a suit.

"Hey, Troy. What's with the suit?" Chris asked.

"If I'm going to win, I might as well look good doing it," he responded.

"I like your way of thinking. Next!"

Next off the boat was boy with a baseball cap, a blue shirt, and jeans.

"Yo! What's up!" he said with is hand raised.

"Yeah, do yourself a favor Ben, and try not to be a complete tool,"

Ben glared at Chris for his comment. Before Chris could say anything else, a girl with dirty blonde hair, a dirty jersey, and a dirty pair of brown pants, stormed off the boat while pushing Chris and Ben to the side of her.

"Out of my way losers!" she shouted at them, "I don't have time for lame brains like you!"

"I like this girl!" Ben remarked, "What's her name?"

"The name is Jennifer, now remember that because the whole world will know me in a short while,"

Next to come off the boat was a boy with a crew cut that was white for some reason. He was wearing an unbound straitjacket, white pants, and no shoes or socks.

"Ah, now this is a special one!" said Chris; "I got Frank here from some people at an Insane Asylum that owed me a few favors."

"I WILL MURDER YOU, YOU PIECES OF CHINESE FOOD!" Frank shouted.

Next of the boat was boy who was almost bald. He was wearing a leather jacket, and black pants.

"Eric, how does it feel to be away from your biker friends?"

"Psh, I don't need them, I can survive great on my own,"

"Good to know,"

Next off the boat was a boy with black hair in ponytail, a massive amount of pimples, and a grey shirt and pants. He was also holding an open laptop in one hand, and was typing with the other.

"So Perry, what brings you to Wawanakwa?" Chris asked.

"YOLO," Perry responded without even looking up.

Then off the boat ran a boy with black unkempt hair, and a Karate Gi.

"This competition will be great for my skills!" he announced.

"Good luck with that Jack," said Chris sarcastically.

After Jack came a girl with brown hair, a white dress shirt, and a mini skirt.

"Now we have Scarlet!" Chris announced. "Can it pretty boy," Scarlet said as she walked over to the rest of the group.

"Hi," Jack said to her.

"Talk to me and I will beat you to a pulp," she responded.

"Alright then, show me your best move!" Jack challenged.

Scarlet turned to and kicked him in the groin. Jack fell to the ground screaming in pain. "I call that one 'kicking an idiot in the crotch,"

*Confessional: Jack*

"Well there goes any chance of being a father,"

*End Confessional*

Next of the boat was a girl in a wheelchair.

"Hey Wilma! Try jumping this high!" Chris raised his hand above her. Wilma glared at him.

*Confessional: Wilma*

"Wow, never have I so quickly begun to hate someone in my life. Hats off to him,"

*End Confessional*

Then onto the dock came boy with blonde hair, a black turtleneck, and cargo pants. He was drinking a can of Red Bull. He quickly finished the can, and then out of his pocket he pulled out another and began drinking that one. He appeared to be twitching.

"Um, I don't think that's very healthy Nash," Chris warned.

"What do you mean? I feel fine," he quickly responded.

"Alright then," Chris said, visually disturbed.

Then next person to exit the boat was a girl with light brown hair, and she was wearing all black.

"So Alice, are you ready to set your goal on the million?" Chris asked.

"I have no goal, for what is a goal when the act of existence has no meaning?"

Chris made no response and instead turned his attention to the next person. This one was a boy with black hair, a green jacket, and glasses.

"Welcome Travis, go stand over there until everyone else has arrived,"

"Why should I listen to you?" Travis challenged.

"Because if you don't, I can send you back home just like that," Chris shot back. Travis groaned and took his spot with the rest of the group. After him came a boy with red hair and freckles, he was wearing a white tee shirt and jeans.

"Hello Dallas, or should I say, Ginger," Chris snickered. "

Call me that one more time! I dare you!" Dallas responded angrily.

"Oh, geez, keep your pants on!" Then onto the dock walked a short boy with blonde hair, a red shirt with and black vest over it, and brown pants.

"Charlie! How's it hanging?"

"Fine I guess," Charlie responded. "Oh god, how many more shy people am I going to get?"

*Confessional: Charlie*

"Good, he doesn't suspect a thing, I can just play this act for awhile, and as soon as the time is right, I will strike!"

*End Confessional*

Before Chris could even turn around, and girl with black hair, and brown shirt and pants ran off the boat and gave him a hug.

"Hey! Get off me!" The girl released her hug and smiled.

"Sorry, I've talked to another boy before,"

"Well don't put me in another more death holds, you got that Tina?"

"OK!" she said with a smile. She walked over to the rest of the group. Jack smiled at her.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Tina responded.

*Confessional: Tina*

"EEEEEEEH! A boy said hi to me!"

*End Confessional*

Then off the boat came a girl with brown hair with a flower tucked into it.

"My name is Kathy, and here to win,"

"Plain, and to the point," Chris said, "I like you,"

Chris turned to the group of campers.

"Well that's everyone, now lets get down to the nitty a gritty. Welcome to Total Drama Showdown! Each of you will be competing for the chance to win One Million Dollars! First you will all be divided into teams of eleven. Chef!"

Chef appeared and handed Chris a list for the teams.

"Alright then," Chris said "The first team will be: Frank, Ben, Ryan, Hannah, Tina, Sarah, Troy, Jennifer, Alice, and Charlie. Together you will be, The Fearsome Ferrets!"

"What's so fearsome about a ferret?" asked Troy.

"Quiet! Don't interrupt me, now the second team will consist of: Vincent, Scarlet, Eric, Travis, Wilma, Kathy, Jack, Christina, Nash, and Dallas, and Perry. You will be, The Beastly Beavers!"

"Why beavers?" asked Vincent.

"Hold on, they have more people!" pointed out Ben.

"Look at how much I care," said Chris. "Now, follow me for your first Challenge!"

*Outside the Forest*

"For your first Challenge, you will have to retrieve a flag from the middle of the forest. The first team to get the flag to the dock wins immunity. The losing team will have to eliminate someone. You can use any means necessary to get the flag from the other team, and I mean anything. Also be keep a look out for the bears, it's their mating season, and they can get pretty hostile. Now go!"

*Confessional: Vincent*

"Ok, I've never seen this show in my life. I've always been too focused on my academics to look at stuff like that. Heck I didn't even sign up! My brother did it without my knowledge. You hear that Harry? When I come home you're dead! Anyway I don't understand anything that is going on. Why is this challenge life threatening? Why is the host insane? Why is there a camera in an outhouse? Someone please explain!"

*End Confessional*

*The Forest: The Fearsome Ferrets*

Frank had his face to the ground, he was crawling and sniffing. The rest of the team was following him.

"I your sure you're going in the right direction?" Sarah asked him.

"TRUST ME! I CAN SMELL THE CHEESE!"

Ben walked over to Jennifer. "Yo, Jennifer," he said.

"Whatever you want I'm not interested, go ask someone else,"

"Oh I'm sure you'll be interested," Jennifer turned to him.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"You and me are obviously better then everyone else here, so you and me could easily get rather far, what do you say?"

Jennifer thought for a moment before finally responding, "Alright,"

Then Charlie ran up to them.

"Hey guys, I overheard that you guys are making an alliance, can I join to?"

"What makes you think we'd want a loser like you?" Ben responded.

"Because a vote is a vote, weather you like me or not,"

Ben was silent. Jennifer said, "Fine you're in,"

"Thanks," said Charlie.

*Confessional: Charlie*

"Step one: Insert myself into an alliance, complete! They will never see it coming, hehe."

*End Confessional*

*The Forest: The Beastly Beavers*

Travis was standing in front of the Beastly Beavers.

"Ok guys, if we're going to be effective at all as a team, we are going to need a leader. I hereby appoint myself leader,"

"What gives you the right to do that?" complained Vincent. "Shouldn't we do a vote?"

"Alright then," said Travis, "If you want someone who has strong leadership skills, and experienced with tough situations, raise your hand,"

Eric, Christina, Scarlet, Dallas, and Perry raised their hands, Nash, Kathy, Vincent, Wilma, and Jack did not raise their hands.

Travis turned to Vincent. "Is that good enough for you?"

*Confessional: Vincent*

"Why would people want him as a leader? He's obviously a complete jerk. I'll never understand reality shows,"

*Confessional: Travis*

"Note to self; take out Vincent as soon as possible. I should also take out those other four to. But in order to do that, I need a number one ally, and I've got just the person."

*End Confessional*

As the Beavers set out on their way, Travis walked over to Eric.

"Hey Eric,"

Eric turned his head toward Travis.

"In order to make it far people need to make alliances, so what do you say?"

"You watch my back I'll watch yours," Eric replied.

"Good," said Travis.

*The Forest: The Fearsome Ferrets*

"I'm starting to really doubt that we're going the right way," Sarah said.

Perry shook his head. "Nope. Chris said the flag is in the middle of the forest, and according to Google Maps, that's were we're headed,"

Frank suddenly stopped in his tracks, and the rest of the team stopped with him.

"What is it dude?" asked Ben. Suddenly Frank broke out into a full sprint, and the rest of the team desperately tried to keep up with him. When they finally caught up to Frank, he was standing under a tree, holding a flag.

"Great job dude!" said Ben "Now give me the flag,"

As Ben reached for the flag, Frank pulled it away. "NO! IT'S MY PIE! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!"

"Let me handle this," said Charlie. "Hey Frank, if you can get to the dock with that um, 'Pie,' I'll give you some cake,"

As soon as Charlie finished his sentence, Frank immediately tore through the forest in the direction of the dock at full speed.

*Confessional: Frank*

"I WANT CAKE!"

*End Confessional*

*The Forest: The Beastly Beavers*

The team was heading in the direction that Travis had suggested they go. Vincent walked over to Jack, Wilma, Nash, and Kathy.

"Hi guys," he said.

"Hi Vincent," replied Wilma.

"Question: Why did you guys not vote for Travis to be the leader? I have no idea how this show works,"

"Travis seems like a manipulator," said Kathy "and I don't want someone like him calling the shots,"

"Same here," said Wilma.

"Maybe we could stick together then," suggested Jack.

"I'm up for that," said Wilma, "What about you guys?"

Nash nodded repeatedly very fast, and then drank another can of Red Bull.

"Sure," said Kathy.

"Well," said Vincent, "I honestly don't care about this show, I could care less what happens,"

"But would you want someone like Travis to win?" asked Wilma.

Vincent shrugged. "It really doesn't matter to me,"

*Confessional: Kathy*

"Vincent seems like a nice enough guy. He can go one 'not caring' as much as he wants, as long as he doesn't get in my way,"

*End Confessional*

Suddenly out of the trees came Frank at full speed with the flag. He ran straight at the Beavers and collided heads with Christina.

*Confessional: Christina*

Christina was writing on a notepad and then held it up, it read: Ouch

*End Confessional*

"Hey he's got the flag!" shouted Dallas.

"Get him!" ordered Travis.

Before anyone could react, the rest of the Ferrets ran through the trees.

"Oh no you don't," shouted Ben as he and his team charged into the fray. It soon erupted into a full out brawl.

Dallas managed to grab the flag from Frank, but he was then tackled by Jennifer. The flag was knocked out of his hand and caught by Ryan. Scarlet then attempted to wrestle the flag away from Ryan.

As the campers fought over the flag, they failed to notice a growling coming from the trees. Then from out of the bush emerged a large group of bears that jumped into the mass of campers.

They quickly abandoned trying get the flag and then focused on not dying.

Ryan eventually dropped the flag, which was then picked up by Jack, and ran toward the dock.

Only Ben, Vincent, Troy, and Eric noticed Jack's escape, and they quickly took after him.

Jack managed to get out of the forest and was now in range of the dock, but Troy had managed to catch up to Jack and stood in between him and the dock.

"If you want to get to that dock, you're going to have to get through me," Troy challenged.

"Alright, I'll do just that!" Jack announced, and he punched Troy directly in the stomach.

*Confessional: Jack*

Jack now had bandages on his hand. "What is that guy made of? Bricks?"

*End Confessional*

As Jack lay on the ground crying about the pain in his hand, Troy picked up the flag and started for the dock. But then Eric jumped onto his back and started clawing at his face.

Troy screamed and dropped the flag trying to get Eric off of him.

Vincent then scooped the flag up, but before he could make his way to the dock, Ben jumped in front of him.

"Not so fast loser, you better give me the flag our your in for a world of hurt,"

Vincent simply sighed and held the flag out. "Fine, take it,"

*Confessional: Ben*

"What?"

*Confessional: Eric*

"What?"

*Confessional: Troy*

"What?"

*Confessional: Chris*

"What?"

*End Confessional*

Ben simply stared at Vincent.

"You heard me, take it. I don't care about this stupid game, I want to go home,"

After a moment of hesitation, Ben took the flag from Vincent and ran toward the dock. He stepped onto the dock next to Chris.

"And the winner of the Challenge is: The Fearsome Ferrets!"

The rest of the campers then emerged from the forest, covered in scratches.

"What did we miss?" asked Dallas.

"Vincent just gave the flag to Ben, voluntarily," reported Eric.

Travis looked like a blood vessel in his head had just cracked. He stormed right up to Vincent and grabbed him by the collar of his vest.

"I get it, you don't want to be here. But did you ever think about what everyone else wants? Did that ever cross your selfish little mind?"

*Confessional: Vincent*

"Yeah, that probably was kind of a jerk move on my part,"

*End Confessional*

"You are a complete idiot!" Travis screamed and he threw Vincent to the ground.

"How is he the only idiot?" Eric asked. Everyone turned to him in surprise.

"What?" asked Perry.

"You all were to worried about some stupid bears to even be focused on the challenge, you are all responsible for our loss! You are all idiots!"

*Confessional: Scarlet*

"Oh no he didn't,"

*End Confessional*

*The Bonfire Ceremony*

The Beastly Beavers were now all at the Bonfire ceremony. In front of them were Chris and Chef. Chef was holding a tray of ten marshmallows. "Welcome to the very first Bonfire Ceremony of the season," said Chris. "You have all cast your votes, these Marshmallows represent your safety in this game. If I give you one, you are still in. When they have all been handed out, the person with out a marshmallow is eliminated. Now with out further ado, lets get this party started!"

Chris reached for the tray and picked up one of the marshmallows. "The following people are safe:

.

.

.

.

.

"Perry,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Christina,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jack,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Nash,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Scarlet,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kathy,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Dallas,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Wilma,"

.

.

.

.

.

"And Travis,"

All but one of the marshmallows had been handed out. The last two remaining were Vincent and Eric. Eric was pulling on his jacket out of nervousness, while Vincent appeared to be completely calm.

"And the last marshmallow of the night goes to…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Can you just say it already?" Vincent complained.

"Shut it! I'm trying to make it dramatic!" shouted Chris

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Vincent!"

Eric's jaw dropped as Chris threw the marshmallow to Vincent.

"But why you guys?" he asked.

"Those comments were at the challenge were really uncalled for," Scarlet responded.

Eric turned to Travis. "Travis! We said we were going to look out for each other! You watch my back I'll watch yours. Remember?"

Travis shrugged. "What do you mean? We never said anything like that,"

Eric sighed in defeat and turned to Chris. "Alright, what sadistic form of sending us off did you come up with this time?"

"I'm glad you asked," Chris said evilly as he rubbed his hands together. "Behold! The Cannon of Shame! Chef, would you do the honors?"

Chef grabbed Eric and then shoved him into the cannon. "Wait, where is this thing going to land me?" Eric asked.

"Hell if I know," replied Chris as Chef fired the cannon, sending Eric flying off into the horizon.

"And our first camper bits the dust! Will the Beastly Beavers make a comeback? Will Vincent continue to whine about being here? Will I inflict as much pain as humanly possible on these campers? The last one is a definite yes! But find out the rest, next time. On Total! Drama! Showdown!

**Voting Results:**

**Nash: Eric**

**Kathy: Eric**

**Vincent: Eric**

**Scarlet: Eric**

**Eric: Vincent**

**Travis: Eric**

**Wilma: Eric**

**Jack: Eric**

**Christina: Vincent**

**Dallas: Eric**

**Perry: Vincent**

**Eric - 8 votes**

**Vincent - 3 Votes**


End file.
